


Football Brain

by RadioFreeHayden



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know any more about football than Adam does, M/M, and it would be tragic if no fics were published to celebrate, in the words of thefigureinthecorner: football is Kick Ball Run Scream, it's the anniversary of them getting back together, so here's this i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioFreeHayden/pseuds/RadioFreeHayden
Summary: Adam explains the rules of football, as he understands them, to Caleb.





	Football Brain

Caleb’s standing on the edge of the field, sweating hard after a long game. It was a good game - they won, barely. His teammates and the crowd are psyched, and it’s a great feeling, but even better is seeing Adam run up to him to congratulate him.

“Good game, Caleb. That was really good when you, uh . . .” Adam waves his hand vaguely, “did The Thing.”

Caleb blinks. “When I- When I did the Thing. Thanks, babe. You wanna . . . say anything more specific, or . . .?”

“Nope.”

Caleb shakes his head. “God, you really don’t know anything about football, do you?”

“I absolutely do not.”

“Adam, you came to like every one of my games last year, how do you still not know how football works?”

“I understand the general concept.”

“Please elaborate.”

“Okay, so there’s touchdowns. I know what a touchdown is. You like, get the ball to the other end of the field and then you get a bunch of points and everyone yells and the marching band does something.”

“That’s . . . technically accurate. Anything else?”

“I don’t know what a ‘down’ is, but there’s four of them.”

Thank God he’s cute. “That’s . . . also technically true, I guess.”

“Oh!” Adam holds up a finger like he’s some kind of fictional scientist having a Eureka! moment or something. God, he is such a fucking dork. “And there’s field goals! I know how field goals work, you just kick the ball through the thing and then you get points and - oh God, no, I know that look, you’re about to lecture me about all the rules of football, aren’t you?”

“I just think if you actually let me explain how it works-”

“I don’t need to know, okay? I know that you like it, and there’s a lot of running and yelling, and that you look really good when you’re playing, and I’m completely satisfied with that level of understanding.”

“Okay, first of all, that’s gay as fuck; second of all, just please let me explain it to you? I guarantee you it’s more fun to watch when you understand it.”

“Ehh, I’m not convinced.”

“Okay, tell you what: I will listen to you explain all of _Hamlet_ and all of its interpretations and themes and whatever if you let me explain the rules of football to you.”

Adam grins. “Oh, you are so going to regret saying that.”

“So, is that a yes, or . . .?

“It’s a yes.”

“There’s gonna be a pop quiz at the end. Just FYI.”

“It’s not a pop quiz if you tell me about it.”

“Whatever, you dork.”

“Meathead.”


End file.
